Baby T
Baby T is an infant Tyrannosaurus rex that appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped introduced in the Prehistoric level Dino Might!. Crash used him to ride around in the murky swamps of the jurassic period. Baby T also appears in the secret level Eggipus Rex where Crash uses him to jump up cliffs while avoiding Pterodactyls. Like all dinosaurs, he is hatched from an egg. Baby T would appear to be a significant character, as he is first seen being ridden by Crash when the game starts up and can be seen at one point prior to the end credits sequence in the Bandicoot House, implying that the Bandicoots adopted him along with Pura. For a long time, it had been unknown by fans what Crash and Coco have named him, as his name was never mentioned in Warped or its manual, until Naughty Dog confirmed it was "Baby T". Baby T is similar to Aku Aku in that he can protect Crash from one attack. Crash loses him when he is hit by an enemy or hazard. Even if Crash has an Aku Aku mask as well, Baby T goes away on the first attack, while the Aku Aku mask remains with Crash. Baby T is similar to the submergible in this respect. In both Dino Might! and Eggipus Rex, there are certain spots where Crash can mount back onto Baby T if he was lost due to an attack. Baby T has a cameo in Crash Team Racing, where he appears in the scrapbook in concept art of Crash riding him alongside Coco, who was riding Pura. He would have appeared in Crash Bash in Dragon Drop (which was named "Dragon" at the time), where players would ride multiples of him, but this was only in the demo. Baby T also reappears in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remake of the third game where he reprises the same role he had in the original version of the game. Baby T appeared as a playable racer for the first time in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, ''introduced in the second season Grand Prix "Back N.Time" along with Baby Crash and Baby Coco. He can be unlocked by completing the bronze tier nitro gauge. Tips *In Dino Might!, it is possible to ride him to run away from the triceratops, but only through the following tip; when Crash reaches the spot where he hops off Baby T's back, keep pressing until Crash reaches dry land. The game may freeze, but for no more than 2 seconds. Keep pressing with this glitch, it is possible for Crash and Baby T to jump out of bounds on the sides of the level during the chase section, and can die by falling into a "hole" on the sides of the screen. Appearances *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled '' Gallery see: Baby T/Gallery Trivia *Baby T was possibly inspired by Yoshi of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series. *Baby T's idle animation has him eating grass, despite being a carnivorous dinosaur. *In the final ending of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he can be seen in Crash's house along with Polar and Pura. *Originally, Baby T and Pura were going to get kidnapped in Crash of The Titans instead of Coco. *In the Japanese version of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, level 11 "Dino Might!" is called "Rush with Baby T!", and level 32 "Eggipus Rex" is called "Discovery! Baby T Expedition". *''Guitar Vader'', a Japanese rock band, released a song titled "Baby-T", which has several references to this character. The song was included in the soundtrack of Jet Set Radio Future. *Concept art by Bob Rafei show Baby T with 3 fingers instead of the usual 2 fingers typical of the tyrannosaurids, the family of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaurs which the Tyrannosaurus rex is a member of. This was corrected in concept art by Charles Zembillas and promotional art for the game. *Baby T's voice clips on the character select screen in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled are actually higher pitched voice clips from Crunch Bandicoot. Despite that, Baby T has original voice lines during actual gameplay. In the Spyro N. Friends Grand Prix update, that was patched. Baby T now has his own voice lines when selected. es:Baby T fr:Baby T hu:Bébi T it:Baby T. ja:ベイビーT pt:Baby T pt-br:Baby T ru:Малыш Т-Рекс Category:Characters Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Mounts Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Playable Characters